


Second eye blind

by VelvetFleshAndGuts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dr. Frederick Chilton Lives, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder Husbands, Physical Therapy, Polyamory, Protective Hannibal Lecter, References to Depression, Yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetFleshAndGuts/pseuds/VelvetFleshAndGuts
Summary: An accident at the Baltimore state mental hospital leaves doctor chilton broken, his two lovers try to make the best of the situation.This story features a polyamorous relationship between chilton, will and Hannibal living in one house in a domestic bliss, logs of doggies and fine wine.This is an au where Gideon still mamed chilton but Hannibal had no part in the murders.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Hannibal Lecter, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 15





	1. The first shot.

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is edited, enjoy.

The last thing chilton herd before he felt a sharp pain was the screaming of a guard before the pistol fired, all he could hear was ringing as his body crumbled to the floor, dropping in a heap.

The gaurds raced to his side after the problem patient was tackled, the gun that he had stolen from an armed guard was taken from him and he was cuffed, they thought the doctor was dead.

Will was at the shared home when he received a call from the hospital,  
"HANNIBAL" he yelled out to the older man, the blonde in question made his way downstairs quickly, the detective never yelled for him like that,  
"chilton got shot, they are taking him in for surgery" he spoke almost panicked.

Hannibal looked to him,  
"grab your coat, I will drive" he said grabbing his keys, both men racing off to the hospital, will let his leg jump on nervousness, the blonde tried to calm him down but it was no use, he was worrying himself.

Will paced in the waiting room, Hannibal grabbed his arm and made him sit, taking his hand,  
"I'm sure he's ok will" the doctor said, the smaller man didn't say anything back just squeezed his lovers hand gently.

Hours passed, with no news Hannibal could only hope for the worst till the nurse walked out, she was a short and stout women holding a clipboard in her hands,  
"I take it your here for Fredrick?" she said, and will nodded and stood,  
"he survived, the bullet missed his brain, however his cheek bone and part of his upper jaw was shattered and it seems the nerve of his left eye was severed" she spoke.

Will looked to her,  
"im glad he's alive" he said softly, she smiled,  
"he's been moved to his room, he's not conscious just yet" she led them to his room and opened the door, letting them in before leaving.

Hannibal seen how bad off the man was, he was breathing on his own but had a feeding tube in as well as an IV, the side of his face was wrapped tightly, will pulled a chair to the bedside and held chiltons hand.

Both men took turns staying with their lover, in and out of his room, he woke up a few hours later, groggy and disoriented, he scared will awake when he squeezed his hand gently, Hannibal was there within minutes of the detective calling him,  
"I'm glad to see your alive" the doctor said, kissing his forehead.

Chilton looked over to both his lovers, his voice hoarse,  
"I thought I was dead" he let his eyes close for a moment, remembering what had happened, he shivered lightly and squeezed wills hand before opening them again.

Hannibal seen the Milky iris and so did will, it didn't bother either of them, the nurse came in to check on him,  
" I'm glad to see your awake" she smiled,  
"your next few weeks here will be healing and letting us fit a prosthetic to your cheek bone" she spoke softly, the tissue inside the doctor's mouth was mostly healed, he didn't notice his face just yet till the nurse changed the dressing, he felt the side of his cheek.

Chilton was happy to be alive but that faded somewhat when he lightly touched his face, the way it drooped and hung loosely, his tongue traveled in his mouth, poking at the smooth flesh where his teeth used to be.

Hannibal seen the look on chiltons face before, it was disbelief and anxiety, after the first incident with Gideon it had been months before he let lovers even place a hand near his stomach, especially near that gnared scar, even now he was still sensitive about it.

Will kissed the good side of his face gently and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb,  
"Hannibal and I will be here with you till your home" he said softly, the blonde nodded, gently kissing him after the nurse changed the bandages.

****

The next few weeks were harder than they seemed, with the top part of his jaw missing he struggled to eat anything solid, if chilton had to look at one more bowl of oatmeal or cup of jello he was going to vomit, in fact he had a few off times, the doctor eventually pushed to keep the feeding tube in till his partial denture arrived.

Chilton had lost a fair bit of weight by the end of his visit, the normally soft supple pudge that lined his waist and hips was gone, with the weight loss he struggled to walk among other things, by the end of his stay both Hannibal and will were worried about their lover, he was frail and not himself.

Hannibal came to pick him up on the last day of his hospital stay, he seen how much his old clothing hung off of him, he made sure to bring a coat and help him tie his shoes before they left, chilton used his cane and leaned on the blonde for support.

Chilton was helped into the bently and buckled in , Hannibal lightly kissed the doctors cheek and got into the car, driving towards home, will waited there anxious to see his lovers.

Hannibal noticed how quiet the man was, his hand gently rested on his thigh as he drove,  
"how are you feeling today?" he asked softly, chilton looked out the window before threading his fingers with the blondes,  
"I'm glad to be away from the hospital, I couldn't take one more day of oatmeal and jello" he nearly gagged at the thought.

Chilton seemed to smile gently, he hadn't seen himself in the mirror since before he was shot, he felt self conscious after only feeling the sag of his face,  
"I've cooked a beautiful dinner for us all, no meat" he said softly, Hannibal felt a tender kiss on his cheek,  
"you treat me well doctor" he said softly.

Will herd the car and the dogs started barking, skittering out the door as soon as the man opened it, Hannibal stepped out of the car and opened chiltons door, the man immediately was mauled by the pets,  
"yes yes hello, I missed you too" he said ever so softly, petting a few of them before he was helped out of the car.

Hannibal helped the doctor hobble into the house, will was quick to take his coat and kiss him gently, holding his hands, chilton returned the affection, his hands lightly squeezing wills as he leaned on him,  
"I missed that much more than the dog hair" he said softly.

Chilton sat on the couch gently, the dogs barreled over and jumped on him, he let out a squeak and pet them all gently,  
"your all so hairy" he sneezed into his arm, will kissed Hannibal gently and helped him get dinner out.

Will didn't know just how skinny the man was till he seen how loose his clothing was, the nurses warned both of them that he would often refuse to eat, that alone made Hannibal worry,  
"dinner is ready Fredrick"

Hannibal came in and helped him up, giving him his arm to take, the smaller man leaned on him as they walked,  
"we need to fatten you up" he kissed the doctors cheek softly, chilton squeezed his arm,  
"you know I'd like that" he said smiling slightly.

Chilton sat down at the dining table and looked at the array of food,  
"you didn't have to cook this much for me" he said slightly in awe of the different dishes, plates from far reaches of the world, not eating properly for a month made him nearly cry at the smell alone.

Food was served, dishes passed around family style, chilton seemed to moan at the first bite,  
" I missed food" he said softly, will seemed to smile crookedly with Hannibal at the man eating, he didn't devour his dinner like he wanted to but instead ate properly, he was thankful for his denture.

Will ate his supper in silence, his hand on chiltons leg under the table, Hannibal had his hand on the other leg, the doctor chuckled softly,  
"I think both of you missed me just as much as the dogs did" he smiled.

When dinner was finished dessert was brought out, Hannibal wanted to make creme brule but will warmed him against it, knowing the doctor would probably get sick from the texture alone, instead Hannibal made a lovely black forest cake, will tried to help but only managed to get icing on the cealing and the dogs.

Will brought out the cake and Hannibal cut it, chilton was eager to dig in, getting icing on his lips, it was the blonde who licked it off gently,  
"needs more chocolate" he said simply.

Chilton chuckled and ate his cake, when they finished the men retired to the couch, the doctor sandwiched between the blonde and the brunette,  
"I missed this" the doctor laid his head on hannibals chest.

Will wrapped an arm around doctor and nuzzled his uninjured cheek, Hannibal held them close bringing his lips to chiltons every so often, they stayed together like this most of the night till they retired to bed.

Chilton was carried upstairs, he was in hannibals arms, he set him down in the bedroom, the doctor went to the bedroom and took out his teeth, for the first time in weeks he seen himself, he flinched at just how bad he was scarred, the permanent black mark on his cheek, the skin sagging on his face and the Milky pupil, any shred of confidence he had was gone.

"did I really lose that much weight? Nothing seems to fit" chilton said, tying his pyjama pants tighter with the drawstring, smoothing his shirt, he limped his way into the bedroom,  
"you did, although the hospital feeding you gelatin and cream of wheat on a daily basis is less than favourable" Hannibal spoke, will was already in his boxers and t shirt, he kissed the doctors injured cheek gently,  
"you will gain it back Fredrick don't worry"

Chilton shivered and flinched harshly, will gently pulled him into his arms,  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you" he said quietly, the doctor got out of his hold and kissed his forehead,  
"I'm fine will, let's jut sleep"

Hannibal knew the pattern that was doomed to repeat itself, he was lost in thought till chilton nearly tipped over the nightstand, he had run into it on his way to bed, he looked panicked clutching the offending item,  
"are you alright?" the blonde asked calmly.

"im fine, I think I lost my depth perception with my eye" he said softly, setting the nightstand up right once again, a bruise was blooming on his skin,  
"it's only natural, your going to have to get used to your new range of vision" Hannibal said softly, watching the man lay down.

Both men got into bed, sandwiching the doctor between them, arms and hands wrapped around the injured man's chest and waist, lips pressing softly to his skin as they fell asleep, but the doctor stayed awake, his mind racing to dark places, he never cried in front of his lovers but did when his thoughts consumed him, he let tears stream down his face as emotion poured out in silence.


	2. First Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilton adjusts to coming back home and deals with his over protective husbands and a herd of dogs mauling him.

Before the first light of dawn Hannibal was awake, showering and dressing before even will or chilton could peek open an eye, he was already setting out ingredients for breakfast, he was surprised when he herd the stairs creek slowly.

Chilton awoke with a start, he was drenched in a thin layer of sweat, his breath escaped him as he panted harshly, he rolled out of bed and grabbed his cane, taking his time down the stairs, the sun hadn't rose yet and the doctor usually slept till noon on his off days.

Hannibal seen the man hobble towards the kitchen,  
"your awake early" he said simply, getting an array of pill bottles, putting them on the kitchen island for him with a glass of water,  
"I couldn't sleep" he said simply, the blonde knew the doctor was having nightmares but didn't say anything, knowing it would just lead to an argument witch neither needed.

Chilton sat at the island and took his pills, he looked exhausted,  
"you look as if you have been up all night" the blonde commented, filling a cup with coffee, adding cream and sugar, handing it to the ruffled man,  
"I didn't sleep most of the night, I couldn't bring myself to" he sipped the coffee with a shiver, he had forgotten his teeth and his house coat upstairs, he was freezing.

Hannibal was always one step ahead of everyone it seemed, he got the doctors house coat and draped it over his shoulders, handing him the plastic case that had his teeth in it,  
"your always thinking ahead" chilton said, putting on his house coat and tying it, he slipped in his teeth before washing his hands and sitting back down to drink his coffee.

Chilton gently grabbed the other man's arm and lightly pulled him down, he pressed his lips to the blondes with a gentle smile, Hannibal carded his fingers through the doctors hair before he lightly pulled away,  
"I missed that the most I think" the brunette said softly.

Will awoke feeling around the bed, he was puzzled when he didn't find the man who usually slept past nood, he got up and went downstairs, the herd of dogs following him, he seen chilton and wrapped his arms around his chest from behind,  
"your up early" he said to the doctor.

Chilton looked to his coffee,  
"i couldn't sleep" he said softly, will turned the chair the doctor was sitting on and kissed him softly, the dogs milled around by his feet, the doctor smiled at will before pulling away to pet the dogs,  
"good morning puppies" he said softly, playing with Winston's face.

Will watched with a smile till the doctor sneezed, he didn't have time to cover his mouth, sneezing over the dogs head, it was in a split second that he herd a clatter across the room, chilton rubbed his face gently before holding his mouth.

Hannibal blinked a few times before looking to will, surprise gracing his features, the smaller man skittered to the other side of the room before the dogs could, grabbing his lovers teeth off the floor, taking them to the sink and washing them off before handing them back to the doctor.

Chilton looked as if his soul had left his body, he put his face flat on the island and groaned,  
"I don't know how much I can stand this" he said as will put his teeth on the marble in front of him.

Will kissed his head,  
"just takes some getting used to" he rubbed his back, chilton looked up and sighed softly, putting his teeth back in, hoping they stayed in this time,  
"I suppose so" he spoke softly.

Hannibal had finished breakfast and set it in front of the men, he placed himself at the end of the island,  
"eat you need your strength" he said softly, kissing chiltons cheek gently, the doctor picked at his breakfast, eating slowly.

When breakfast was finished chilton kissed both their cheeks, heading to the living room and rolling out his yoga mat with mild difficulty, his body was still stiff from sleeping and it seemed resting too much only contributed more to his aching bones.

Hannibal usually helped him with his poses, pushing and lightly moving the man's hips into the proper position when needed, chilton didn't mind it spare for when the blonde grabbed his ass among other places and gave it a firm squeeze, that was definitely not part of the yoga video.

Chilton put on a video and started, his balance wasn't the same nor was his position, he felt different, having lost so much weight and laying in bed constantly was his weakness, he was consumed by his thoughts once again only to be shook out of them when will wrapped his arms around the doctors slender waist.

Will kissed his cheek gently,  
"you look like you needed help" gently adjusted the doctors position, gently rubbing his back, chilton nodded,  
"I did need help, thank you will" he said softly, letting out a calm breath when the program said to.

Hannibal had a small smile on his face, he could see the two stretching, will pressing his hips to the doctors, he could see the red blooming on chiltons face all the way from the kitchen.

"I don't think that's the proper way to do it will  
" chilton rolled his eyes as he felt the shorter man squeeze his hips gently,  
"looks right to me" will said, he leaned down and peppered kisses on the doctors neck, lightly biting.

Chilton seemed to whine at the bites and lose his position, he flopped onto the ground with will on top of him, with a groan the doctor pushed him off,  
"no sex till everything stops hurting" he said flatly, the detective nodded and kissed his cheek,  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you" he said softly.

Will held the doctor in his arms gently and kissed his head, the doctor didn't move away or shift, he let out a gentle sigh,  
"you two look comfortable" Hannibal spoke softly, watching as the dogs trotted over and licked chiltons face, making him nearly scream in disgust.

Hannibal helped the doctor up and kissed his head gently,  
"are you coming for a walk today?" he said softly, knowing chilton was going to need plenty of food and excersize to get back to the way he was before the incident, the shorter man nodded softly.

Will stood and wrapped his arms around the doctors waist, lifting him with little effort and putting him over his shoulder, the detective couldn't do that before, the doctor yelped in protest,  
"let me down will" he clawed at the man's back slightly, the brunette didn't listen, only carried him upstairs.

Chilton was put down in their shared room, he glared at will, the detective only look edit back,  
"you can't get up the stairs on your own, I also wanted to see if I could lift You" he said softly, the doctor let out a sigh and moved towards him, pecking his cheek,  
"thank you but don't do that again"

Will nodded and started changing into his clothes for the day, putting on something warm since it was beginning to get colder out each day, chilton did the same, putting on jeans and a sweater he had stolen from the detective, he forgone his fancy clothes in favour of comfort and warmth.

"is that my sweater?" will looked over with a smirk, chilton hummed fixing his hair in the mirror,  
"possibly, only because hannibals clothes are too big for me, it seems yours fit me now that I'm skinny" he said softly, feeling wills hands around his waist, lightly squeezing,  
"were gonna have to change that, I liked the bit of weight you had, your thighs wrapped around my head well I-" he was cut off.

Chilton blushed bright red,  
"will!" he said lightly smacking his Hand,  
"must you be so vulgar" he felt the shorter man chuckle against his neck softly, it made the doctor shiver as he grabbed his cane.

Will helped chilton down the stairs, watching him as he took each step with hesitation, the detective even held his arm, making sure he didn't fall, when they got down them successfully the doctor gently pecked his cheek and turned to walk his way to the door, only to trip over the dog Hannibal appropriatly named Hades.

Chilton hit the floor with a dull 'thump' onto the hardwood, he let out a gentle groan, it was Hannibal who offered him a hand up,  
"are you alright?" he asked softly, dusting his lover off when he got up to his feet,  
"I don't think I'm going to get used to this limited vision" he said softly, feeling the throbbing pain in his chest from landing on it.

Hannibal handed him his cane,  
"just be careful when your out with will, you are pushing yourself hard today" he said softly as he kissed him gently, will grabbed their coats, helping chilton into his.

Will kissed hannibals cheek and helped the dogs into their sweaters, after chilton whined about how cold it was outside and that the pets of the house needed little coats, the detective didn't argue after seeing how Winston shivered in the snow one cold winter.

Chilton waited by the door, he seen will putting the sweaters on the dogs, it made a smile tug at his lips gently, after all seeing a pack of wriggling somewhat fuffy canines in coats was cute enough without his lover in winter wear.

Hannibal watched both of them leave, he stayed inside looking up recipes and lounging, he worried about Fredrick, the falling was more than enough for him to be concerned, it almost frustrated him to see his lover in such a poor condition, he couldn't do much about it on his own.

Chilton walked alongside will, shifting his weight mostly to his cane as they strode through the frost covered trees, the dogs ahead sniffing and playing in the leaves,  
"I'm surprised Hannibal didn't come with us, he usually does" the doctor said softly, he couldn't see the man beside him,but he could feel his presence.

Will watched the dogs up ahead play fight, letting out yips and barks well bounding over one another,  
"he might have just wanted to stay in for this morning, I know he was looking at recipes for tonight" he took chiltons hand as they walked, the doctor, although he enjoyed the stroll, was beginning to grow tired.

When they got back home chilton felt as if his limbs weighed heavy on him, his body was exhausted, will could tell from how he struggled to even get his coat off, he helped him out of his winter clothing and onto the plush couch, Hannibal sat reading a book, he could see the doctor nearly panting,  
"I told you not to push too hard, you need rest" he said simply.

Hannibal allowed the doctor to rest his head in his lap, he gently ran his fingers through chiltons greying hair,  
"you know I don't like sitting still sometimes.. Ugh I need to dye my hair" the brunette was a busy body at times, he had to be when he was the head of the mental hospital.

Hamnibal moved to lay on his back, letting chilton lay on top of him, the doctors head on his stomach, his had threaded in his hair,  
"sleep Fredrick" the blonde said quietly, pulling a crochet blanket over him.

Chilton needed the rest, he fell asleep quickly, although his dreams wernt peaceful, even with Hannibal comforting him, his nightmares only leeched in slowly, it was the shot that replayed constantly, the bullet ripping through his flesh, ruining his life.

Hannibal noticed the doctors heart speed up, his breathing only quickening as he gripped the blondes shirt, will looked up from his laptop,  
"he must be having a nightmare" he said looking over, frowning at how chilton shook violently.

Chilton sat up with a scream, he covered his face with his hands trying to breath, flinching when will gently touched his arm,  
"your okay, were here" he said softly, Hannibal let him catch his breath before he lightly put a hand on his back.

"are you alright?" Hannibal asked softly, the doctor tried to slow his breathing as he looked to him, his pupils were blown wide in fear, his heart was beating out of his chest,  
"I'm fine" he said softly, the blonde could tell he wasn't.

Will gave Hannibal a look of concern,  
"I want you to talk to me upstairs" the blonde said softly,  
"I said I'm fine" chilton wasn't but he hated having his lover hear is problems, he got off the blonde and took his cane,  
"I'm going upstairs to finish my nap" he said softly.

Hannibal gently took his hand and pulled him lightly into a kiss,  
"sweet dreams my dear" it was rare they used pet names but it made chilton smile slightly, will leaned up and kissed his cheek before he left.

When the doctor left Hannibal sighed gently in frustration, it was hard to get chilton to talk, especially to him, even will struggled sometimes, neither lover enjoyed being psychoanalyzed.

Will looked to him,  
"I know you want to help but let him come around on his own time" he got up and walked behind the couch, he seen Hannibal look up at him, they shared a soft kiss,  
"I can wait for him to come around" he spoke quietly.

Chilton collapsed into bed, laying face down in one of the plush pillows, it smelled of his lovers, he took a deep breath and relaxed, wriggling under the sheets, some of the dogs jumped onto the bed, laying with the doctor, it was the largest Dane, the dog old and going blind, that seemed to spook the doctor, her arm across his chest as her head above his as she groaned.

"were a lot the same Maxine" chilton turned over and petted the dogs head,  
"going blind and sick, feeling like we could just be gone any day" the doctor sighed ever so gently, he was still tired, he fell asleep holding the canine.

Will snuck upstairs and peeked into the room, he seen chilton holding Maxine, the dog at ease, the brunette sat in the door way and looked at them both, thinking just how much alike they were, the Dane was mostly blind, her bones were bad and she had a hard time walking, she mostly slept, it was days that will feared he would have to wake up to her in so much pain that he would have to put her down, he couldn't think of that any longer.

Chilton was in a dreamless slumber, his body at ease for the first time in months.


	3. Wallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When chilton wakes he has bigger problems, Hannibal and will babying him.

Chilton woke around dinner when Maxine shifted in bed, the dog letting out a groan as she stretched her legs, the doctor shifted and squeaked in pain, his whole body was stiff and painful.

Maxine craned her neck towards the door, barking lightly when she seen Hannibal stand in the door, it startled chilton fully awake and he looked over with a soft yawn,  
"did I sleep through anything important?" he asked softly, his teeth were on the nightstand.

Hannibal shook his head and came over, sitting on the edge of the bed, he leaned over and kissed him gently,  
"you slept through lunch although you needed rest, are you sore?" he asked softly,  
"I can barely move, my body is stiff and tender" his tried to shift but only whined.

Chilton felt a hand on his cheek, Hannibal gently ran a thumb under his good eye,  
"i will bring up dinner for you" he spoke with care in his voice, the doctor gently pulled him into a kiss, his hand grabbing onto his waistcoat as he tugged lightly.

Hannibal held the doctors face in his hands, being careful not to touch the blackened scar on his cheek, chilton slowly slid his tongue into the blondes mouth, nearly moaning till he pulled away.

Chilton panted ever so softly,  
"your not strong enough for that" the blonde said quietly, his hand held the doctors, the brunette was glad neither of his lovers pushed him.

Hannibal kissed his forehead softly before leaving the room, Maxine following behind him to get dinner, chilton looked up at the cealing and sighed gently, sliding his eyes shut, thinking of his lovers, the doctor could only think of the things he wanted to do when his body was better.

Chilton opened his eyes when he herd footsteps, Hannibal was holding a tray in his hands he gently brought it over and helped the doctor sit up, he set the wooden table on his lap, the blonde pulled up a chair beside the bed.

Hannibal was insistent on feeding the doctor, although chilton put up a bit of a fight at first he let the blonde do it, after all he was still tired from his nap, he did enjoy the larger man's hand on his cheek though.

Will came upstairs and watched from the doorway,  
"you baby us Hannibal" he said softly, the blonde looked up from the doctor,  
"you didn't complain when you had the flu" he said still feeding the doctor.

Will came over and sat on the bed, he leaned over and kissed chiltons head, the doctor smiled slightly,  
"you two are very affectionate lately, it's almost out of place" he said softy, looking to both men.

"you were dearly missed Fredrick" Hannibal said gently squeezing his hand, the doctor could tell something went on well he was away,  
" were you both worried when I was in the hospital?" he asked, will took his other hand,  
"we thought you were dead." he squeezed, the detective was always stright to the point.

The doctor squeezed both of their hands gently,  
"I won't die that easily, besides you both know I'm capable of taking care of myself" he said softly, Hannibal knew the doctor really couldn't but he kept that to himself, Maxine got up on the bed, letting out a groan when she struggled.

Will helped her up and pet her head gently,  
"I love you both" chilton spoke softly, he yawned gently, Hannibal took the tray when he was done, he kissed his cheek,  
"we love you too" he left with the dishes.

Chilton leaned over and kissed wills cheek,  
"do you want to help me shower? I don't think I can stand for very long" will looked over and kissed his cheek, he got out of bed and helped the doctor up, kissing him gently.

Will never liked to be touched before he was treated, he wasn't ever very affectionate, Hannibal was the opposite it seemed, his hands were always all over someone's body, weather it be the doctors or the detectives.

Chilton was helped out of bed and onto his feet, he was still weak as he walked to the bathroom with will, the detective was worried, but then again he was nearly always worried when either of his lovers came home almost dead from a day of work.

****

The water was warm and soothing on his sore, bones, wills hands gently ran along his skin, soaping him up slowly, it was chilton who lazed back against his lovers chest in pure bliss.

Will hummed as he cleaned the doctors body, his hands soapy from the lavender scented body wash, he couldn't help but notice how bony the normally pudgy man was, the way his ribs jutted out and his collar bones protruded, he buried his face in the doctors shoulder holding him gently. 

Chilton put a hand over wills gently and held it,  
"I will gain it back, I know how you worry" he spoke softly, it was rare to see the detective upset if ever but after the first incident years prior left him missing organs and on dyalasis for a few months it almost scarred him.

"it's not just that" will didn't know how to explain himself, the doctor turned around and held his face,  
"I know, you say that every time" he spoke softly, he gently kissed his lover, knowing how uneasy talking about the past made him at times, chilton gently laid a hand on the brunettes scar.

Will didn't flinch or move away, he didn't think about it when he felt his lovers hands on his body, their lips meeting softly, chilton gently pulled away and a slicked his hands with shampoo, he ran his fingers through the brunettes soft curls.

Chilton let him rinse off before will did the same to him, he never knew will to be gentle except when one of them was in pain, they rinsed off and got out of the shower, the doctor leaned on the door gently as will got him a towel.

Will wiped the doctor down gently, taking care when it came to his face, he felt his lover shiver when he grazed his cheek, he pulled the towel away and gently kissed his non injured cheek, chilton looked in the mirror,  
"I really need to dye my hair, Im starting to look old" he said parting his hair down the middle, noticing the large patch of grey.

Chilton felt will wrap a towel around his waist,  
"it's not that bad, makes your distinguished as Hannibal would say" he said kissing his cheek, drying himself off, the doctor brushed his hair and dried it in the mirror, frowning at how prominent the grey really was, he had a large white stripe in the front of his bangs.

"I look like a villain from those James bond films" chilton huffed at himself,  
"I can't go back to work next week looking like this" he said softly, will looked at him,  
"there's no way your going back to work next week, you need to stay home and heal" he said sternly.

Hannibal overheard them bickering in the bathroom, he opened the door to a fight, both men in nothing but their towels yelling back and forth, chilton was leaning on the counter, a hand over his heart as he panted,  
"ENOUGH!" the normally soft spoken blonde yelled.

Both men jumped, it had obviously startled them out of their fight, they looked at the doctor with wide eyes,  
"what are you two fighting about, I can hear you screaming from the kitchen" he spoke calmly, keeping an eye on chilton who was more than out of breath, clutching his chest,  
"he thinks he's going to work Monday" will spoke looking to Hannibal.

Chilton felt lightheaded, he tried to take a step but lost his footing, dropping into hannibals waiting arms, the doctor held him up and looked into his eyes,  
"your not well enough for that, I can understand why your growing so anxious over being away but you need to heal" the blonde said softy.

Will noticed how week he was suddenly,  
"I shouldn't have raised my voice at you, but your going to kill yourself if you push too hard, I'm sorry" he said softly, gently touching the doctors arm,  
"it's fine" chilton panted harshly, it was Hannibal who carried him into their room and sat him up on the bed, he kneeled down in front of the doctor and took his hands,  
"deep breaths" he spoke softly.

Chilton took a while to calm down, he didn't have much fight left in him, his medication already took the majority of his energy just to keep his pain at bay, when he finally got his breathing under control he squeezed hannibals hands,  
"im fine now I'm sorry for yelling" he apologized, will bent down and kissed him softly,  
"I just don't want you to go back when your not fully healed" he spoke quietly.

"predators always take out the weakest member of the herd" Hannibal said watching them, will took a moment to give him a look of distaste, chilton rolled his eyes,  
"im not even going to there with you, help me into my sleeping clothes " he said getting help to stand.

Will sighed and got out his pyjamas,  
"I think we're all a bit over tired and frustrated" he said stating the obvious, chilton has helped into his sleeping clothes,  
"you know I don't like to be at your throat" he spoke softly, Hannibal kissed the doctors head tenderly.

Chilton moved over carefully to will and kissed him softly,  
"im sorry" he said quietly against his lips, the detective put his hands on the doctors face, avoiding the black mark,  
"im sorry too" he said softly, kissing him again before pulling away.

Hannibal pulled back the sheets, helping the doctor into bed before kissing his cheek, laying beside him, his arm holding the doctor close, will seemed to sandwich chilton between him and the blonde.

They seemed to fall asleep minutes within laying down.


End file.
